sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla the Rabbit
*Cream the Rabbit *Bunnie D'Coolette |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Southern Baronies *Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn |likes = *Cream and Cheese *Chocola *Her friends *Peace *Cooking |dislikes = *Dr. Eggman *Evil *Violence |skills = Homemaking skills }} Vanilla the Rabbit is a fictional minor character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is an mobian rabbit and the respected mother of Cream the Rabbit. Vanilla lives in a small cottage with her daughter, their Chao and Gemerl, in Mobotropolis on Westside Island. Vanilla is a skilled housewife, who has taught her daughter polite manners under her kind, but strict discipline. Appearance Vanilla is a cream-colored mobian rabbit with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light orange hair on her forehead. She has light brown/orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. For attire, she wears a long light pink/purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, ,low-heeled burgundy shoes, and pink lipstick. History ''Sonic Advance 2'' In Sonic Advance 2, six years after Cream's birth, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Cream and Cheese, who was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, came along with Sonic to find her mother, knowing she was still in trouble. Eventually, Vanilla was found by her daughter in Leaf Forest after Eggman was defeated. Unfortunately, Vanilla was later kidnapped by Eggman again with his mech and taken into space. There, Super Sonic defeated Eggman, and Vanilla's Capsule plummeted down to Earth. Amidst her fall however, she was saved by Sonic. Upon being welcomed back by Sonic's friends, Vanilla was reunited with Cream, though she noticed that Sonic had already left for another adventure before she could thank him. Regardless, Vanilla has been grateful to Sonic ever since. ''Sonic Advance 3'' In Sonic Advance 3, Vanilla was taking Cream and Cheese to the beach where they found the damaged Gemerl laying helplessly in the sand. After Tails had repaired G-merl and reprogrammed him to be a friend of Cream, Vanilla took Gemerl with her to live a happy life in her cottage with Cream and Cheese. ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Vanilla allowed Cream and Cheese to go out and play in Toy Kingdom. When Andrea coming to their house, she brought Blaze the Cat, who she had met earlier. Vanilla got the reluctant Blaze to stay for tea, during which Blaze explained her mission to save her world. Vanilla advised her to see Sonic the Hedgehog for help and she allowed Andra to go with Blaze on her journey. Later on, Sonic and Tails arrived at Vanilla's cottage looking for Blaze. Vanilla informed them that Andrea had gone out with her to find him, and told the duo where they could find them. Better Homes & Chao Gardens Vanilla and her daughter later moved in a mansion overlooking a Chao Garden in the Southern Baronies where Cream soon became friends with the resident Chao. When Vanilla saw Snively Robotnik on his way in a drilling mech, she radioed for help while Cream tried to get the Chao into the cellar of the mansion. Snively came on the attack, but the rabbit family were saved by Amy Rose. Amy said she needed to get on top of the mech and Cream volunteered to fly her up. Vanilla was initially reluctant to let Cream help Amy, but let her do so once Amy vowed to protect her daughter. The final blow, however, left their manor destroyed. Amy allowed them to move in to her place until Nicole could create a new home for them. Vanilla thanked her for her hospitality, but noted that Cream refused to go as the Chao had no home now, either. Amy soon twisted her arm with the promise that Nicole could make a new Chao Garden in New Mobotropolis and they all temporarily moved into Amy's house. Treasure Team Tango Before moving to Mobotropolis, Amy gave Vanilla and Cream a tour of Freedom HQ. While Cream was extremely enthusiastic, Vanilla's reaction was a little more reserved as she took in the hideout's "rustic" appearance. She also seemed a little taken aback when Nicole spoke with Amy in the HQ's lab, not wanting to impose. When Nicole reported a strange energy signal she'd located and Amy volunteered to investigate, Cream begged her mother to be allowed to go, too. Vanilla was a bit hesitant at first but Amy assured her it would just be a quick trip out to the Great Forest, and so Vanilla relented. She bade them goodbye outside the HQ, telling Cream to try not to "get mussed up." When the two returned at the end of the day, having gone through an unexpected rowdy adventure, Vanilla listened their tale over tea, trying to maintain her composure despite her shock. Shattered World Crisis Act One At the beginning of the Shattered World Crisis, Vanilla and King Acorn contacted Cream and the Freedom Fighters through video-link after they had rescued the citizens of Station Square. There, Cream assured Vanilla that she was fine, and Vanilla told her to stay close to the Freedom Fighters and that she would look after Chocola with Gemerl's help. The two rabbits bid their goodbyes and Vanilla left the transmission to the king.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" Worlds Unite Later, Vanilla was called by her daughter to send Gemerl to help her and her friends during M'egga Man's rampage through the city.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, "Worlds Unite Part Three: Clash of the Corrupted" Act Two Soon after, Tails dropped off Cream, Cheese, Andrea and Big at Vanilla's house to wait to be escorted by Gemerl to the king at Castle Acorn.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "The Mission" Personality A beloved mother and respected elder, Vanilla is a calm and composed woman, never raising her voice. Like her daughter, she is nice, polite and kind to others, and always ready to help those in need.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: Is that you, dear? Anything interesting happen today, Cream? / Andra: It's me, Ms. Vanilla. I've brought a friend your house today! / Blaze: A friend? / Vanilla: Well, it's nice to meet you. / Andrea: Anyway, I met my friend Blaze when I was wandering around! / Vanilla: Oh Blaze, I hope Andrea wasn't bothering you. / Blaze: Um, no. But I... have an errand to take care of. ...Please excuse me! Unh! / Vanilla: Oh dear. Please relax. I insist you have some tea before you leave." Apparently possessing a strong faith in Cream and her friends, Vanilla is not bother in the least by how Cream goes out on dangerous adventures with Sonic and his friends.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: So, you came here to find your Sol Emeralds... / Blaze: (Why...Why am I wasting time here sipping tea?!) / Andra: You know, I'd suggest that you talk to Sonic. / Vanilla: Yes, Sonic should be able to help you. / Blaze: Please don't worry. This is my problem, so I'll find them myself! / Vanilla: Tsk, don't say that. Sonic will be glad to help. Now then, Andra will show you the way. After all, we don't want Blaze to get lost, do we? / Andrea: Nope! " However, she does prefer a quiet lifestyle, as she has been known to get somewhat frazzled by Sonic and his friends' adventurous ways.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: Hmm... I think they were headed toward the town. / Sonic: Thank you ma'am. Let's go, Tails! / Tails: Okay! / Vanilla: My, Cream's friends are always so busy." Powers and abilities Unlike many of Sonic's friends, Vanilla possesses no special abilities. However, she does have a few practical homemaking skills: she is good at baking cakes and has excellent sewing skills, having managed to make an exact copy of a set of clothes. Relationships Cream the Rabbit Vanilla loves her daughter Cream the Rabbit very much, and has raised her like a princess, passing many of her good manners onto her. She is also very forgiving of her. Family *Cream the Rabbit (daughter) *Cheese the Chao (pet/Chao friend) *Chocola the Chao (pet/Chao friend) Friends *Blaze the Cat *Dr. Quack *Dylan Porcupine *Freedom Fighters **Amy Rose **Andrea Tower **Big the Cat **Nicole the Holo-Lynx **Miles "Tails" Prower **Sonic the Hedgehog *Gemerl *Knuckles the Echidna *Nigel Acorn *Rosie Woodchuck Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Snively *Tails Doll Trivia *Vanilla is named after the flavor extracted from the vanilla bean, commonly used in desserts. *Although not having her own official character profile on the official Sonic Channel website, Vanilla is mentioned by name in Cream's character profile. *In Sonic Free Comic Book Day 2012 which linked to the events of the "Genesis" story arc, Bunnie was identified as being Cream's cousin, meaning that Vanilla would presumably have been Bunnie's aunt in that reality. *Vanilla, along with Cream and Cheese, were the first new characters in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series to be introduced on a Nintendo video game console. *Vanilla is the only parent to a Sega character in the Archie Comics series who actually originates from the video games (and by extension from Sega themselves) instead of being created for the comic. References Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Mobians